


Like a Dream

by raniyuh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Eliza and Alexander's wedding, F/M, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Lonely Angelica Schuyler, One Shot, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, not very historically accurate, someone give angelica a hug for crying out loud, takes place after satisfied, there's a little bit of Peggy/laurens at the end, we love a supportive peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raniyuh/pseuds/raniyuh
Summary: Angelica had introduced Alexander to Eliza on that fateful winter night, and before she knew it, their wedding had already arrived. The festivities are in full swing, but Peggy notices that Angelica is not as happy as she should be.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Kudos: 21





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a little one shot I thought of real quick. This is also my first fic on AO3 so please bear with me. Enjoy!

**December 14, 1780, Albany, New York**

_My God, Eliza looks absolutely beautiful._ Angelica had been milling around the crowded parlor for the past hour or so, making small talk and greeting old friends. When she had a moment, she paused to admire Eliza. Since Eliza had been the first Schuyler daughter to get married, she had the honor of wearing their mother's wedding dress. It was a beautiful ballgown adorned with lace trimming and little pearls all around the skirt. The sleeves had a very elegant lace design, and in Angelica's opinion, it suited Eliza perfectly. 

Angelica felt her heart swell with pride whenever she looked at Eliza. She could hardly believe that her little sister was already getting married. Either Angelica herself or Peggy would be next, and soon enough, they're all going to have moved apart and will be busy with their own families. _Where does the time go? It feels like just yesterday we were running all over the streets of Manhattan._ Angelica was about to approach Eliza when she saw that Alexander was already making his way to his new wife. Angelica watched as Alexander held her waist and placed a hand on her cheek, whispering something to her. Angelica looked away very quickly, focusing on the marble floor tiles. When she looked up again and saw how they looked into each other's eyes, Angelica couldn't take it anymore. 

She darted towards the back door of the parlor, keeping her head low in an attempt to avoid conversation in the big crowd. Unfortunately, that didn't quite work.

"Ms. Schuyler, are you alright?"

Angelica groaned inwardly and looked up. It was John Laurens, Alexander's best man whom she had walked down the aisle with. She quickly faked a grin. "Oh yes, I just need some fresh air." 

"Ah, I understand, there sure are a lot people here." Angelica nodded and silently begged for him to leave, but she was only the oldest and the wittiest, not the luckiest, unfortunately. Another man joined them, and she recognized him as Marquis de Lafayette, one of the groomsmen.

"John, there you are! Where did you go, I've been stuck listening to Philip Schuyler blab about the most dreadful politics for 20 minutes!" 

" _Lafayette!_ " John hissed, his eyes darting towards Angelica. 

Lafayette's face turned bright red and he slightly gasped. "Oh, Mademoiselle Schuyler! Please forgive me, I didn't realize that you were here. And what I meant about your father was-"

Angelica couldn't help but chuckle. "It's alright Lafayette, I understand. I myself may be interested in politics, but I know how terribly boring my father can be with politics sometimes." Lafayette visibly relaxed at her reassurance. "You two had best move on if you wish to avoid him." 

John glanced over his shoulder. Philip Schuyler was making his way through the crowd and hadn't spotted them, yet. "Right. Well I do hope you feel better, Ms. Schuyler."

"Thank you, John." Finally, Angelica turned and left the parlor and headed for the garden. She exhaled when she had made it outside. She was used to dealing with lots of people, but the big crowd wasn't even the problem. No, the problem was much worse this time, much different than what she had been used to.

Angelica took a deep breath and smelled the cool night air. She shivered a little and tucked her arms in her sides. Although it wasn't snowing, winter winds in New York were still forces to be reckoned with. She figured she must have been outside for about ten minutes when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled when she saw Peggy making her way down the walkway. 

"Angelica, there you are! Getting some fresh air?" Peggy asked, giving Angelica a small side hug which Angelica warmly returned. 

"Yes, it was starting to feel too warm in there."

"I agree." The sisters stood in quiet for a moment until Peggy spoke again, her brown curls dancing in the wind. "The stars are so beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

Angelica looked up towards the sky. There was not a cloud in sight, and all of the stars twinkled against their black and blue canvas. The full moon gently illuminated the Albany streets. "Yes, it's so fitting to have such a beautiful sky for such a beautiful occasion."

Peggy turned so she was looking Angelica in the eyes. "Are you alright, Angelica? You seemed a little down during the toasts."

Angelica sighed. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm just a little sad that Eliza's actually moving away."

Now it was Peggy's turn to sigh. "I know what you mean, but at least we won't be totally alone, right? We still have each other, for now." Peggy asked hopefully. 

Angelica smiled and smoothed her sister's ponytail back behind her head. "You're right, Peggy. We'll always have each other." 

Peggy smiled, but her face turned down again. "That's not the only thing that's bothering you, it it? It's something to do with Alexander, I can tell." 

"What?" Angelica was stunned. "What are you are talking about?"

"I see how you look at him, Angelica," Peggy said softly. "I see how you look at his eyes. You love him, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" Angelica protested, he panic rising in her voice. She chewed her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Peggy shook her head. "Your words say one thing, but your actions and voice say another."

All at once, the dam broke. Tears fell from Angelica's eyes as she buried her head in Peggy's chest and sobbed. "Oh God Peggy! I'm an awful sister! How could I be in love with our sister's husband? How?"

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Peggy held Angelica and lovingly rubbed her head and back. "Don't say that, you aren't a terrible sister, shh." She let Angelica cry into her for some time. 

Finally, Peggy let go of Angelica and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Look at me, Angelica. Look at me. Would a terrible sister let go of the man she loved so her sister could be happy?" Angelica said nothing. "Angelica, not only did you let go of Alexander, you introduced him to Eliza. That takes a lot of strength, and it makes you the complete opposite of a terrible sister. You are absolutely selfless and fantastic for what you've done, Angelica." 

Angelica sniffled. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so." Peggy wiped a tear off Angelica's face. Peggy pulled Angelica into her arms. "I love you, Angelica."

"I love you too, Peggy. Thank you." After a minute, Angelica rubbed the back of her neck and asked nervously, "So, uh, exactly how obvious is it?" 

"Not very. I only noticed because Alexander was a little flirtatious with you, and you with him."

A dawning look of horror appeared on Angelica's face. "Oh my God Peggy, do you think Eliza knows?"

Peggy rolled her eyes in a very unladylike fashion. She scoffed, in a joking matter. "Have you seen how ridiculously lovesick our sister has been the past few weeks? Trust me, she doesn't know. Besides, they've just been married. Alexander will only act that way with Eliza now, and no one will ever know."

Angelica looked down, and Peggy took Angelica's hands. "Dry your tears, Angelica, tonight is a happy night." 

The elder Schuyler wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much, Peggy. I'll be okay."

Peggy looked over Angelica one more time. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I actually feel a lot better already, having talked about it."

Peggy smiled. "That's what sisters are for." A sharp wind whistled through the air. "Oh my, it's cold out here! Come on, let's head back, I'm sure someone's looking for us." And so, arm-in-arm, the Schuylers returned the party, which was still going very strong. Angelica rolled her eyes and Peggy snickered when they could hear the drunk groomsmen from across the hall. 

When they entered the parlor again, Eliza immediately walked up to them, completely oblivious to what the two had just talked about. Smiling with relief, she said, "Angelica, Peggy, there you are! Where did you go? I was starting to get a little worried."

"We were just getting some fresh air," Peggy replied. "We're sorry for worrying you."

"Oh, I understand, it is terribly stuffy in here." Eliza was about to continue when she, turned her head in concern to Angelica. In a low voice, she asked, "Angelica, are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"Of course I'm alright, I'm just so sad that you're going to be moving away all the way to Harlem." Well, at least it wasn't a lie. 

"Oh Angelica," Eliza hugged her elder sister. "It's okay, we'll write, and we'll visit each other. So long as we're all on this Earth, we'll never lose each other." 

Eliza noticed Peggy off to the side and extended her hand. "You too, Peggy, get over here!" Peggy laughed and joined her sisters. 

"Ahem. Am I interrupting anything?", a pleasant voice inquired. 

The sisters broke apart slightly and looked to the man. Eliza replied, "No, not at all Alexander."

Alexander was grinning from ear to ear. Looking to Angelica and Peggy, he asked, "May I borrow your sister for a moment?"

Peggy smirked. "I'm afraid not, we intend to keep her for all eternity and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Alexander eyes went wide, but he had a certain _look_ on his face. "Oh dear. Well then, since I suppose you all only want to be with each other forever, I'll just tell John Laurens you aren't interested anymore, Peg-"

"No! Don't you dare!" Peggy's eyes widened as she nearly pounced on Alexander, very mortified. The elder sisters and Alexander broke into a fit of laughter.

Angelica raised a brow and looked at Peggy. She teasingly said, "Now, what's this I hear about John Laurens, Peggy?"

Peggy sputtered and her face was tomato-red. "Well, I, uh, we started talking for a bit and, uh, he said I was pretty and-" She noticed the entertained expressions on the other three's faces. "Hey, since when did this become about me?!"

More laughter ensued. "Oh, Peggy," Eliza smiled and shook her head. She turned to Alexander. "Weren't you telling me something?"

"Yes," Alexander took his wife by the hand and gently kissed it. "I was just wondering how could a man like me have been so luck to marry the most beautiful woman in all of New York."

"Alexander... " Eliza smiled shyly and her cheeks turned rosy red. 

In the background, Angelica and Peggy watched the encounter. Peggy noticed that Angelica's eyes were downcast. "Are you alright, Angelica?"

Angelica smiled, and her eyes were still teary as she watched the newlyweds converse. In a quiet voice, she replied, "Yes, thank you. I'm alright. It doesn't even hurt, I just can help thinking, 'What if?', y'know?"

Peggy squeezed her hand. "There's no point focusing on the what-ifs, Angelica. We should just keep looking at what inshore for all of us in the future."

"Yes, that's true. There's no use in dwelling on the past." Angelica agreed. Then, she chuckled. "Since when did you get so wise? I thought that was my job!"

"Well, I've had a great role model in my life, Angelica." They shared a grin before Peggy's tone turned mischievous. "Besides, y'know that you don't have to be elderly in order to be wise, right?."

Angelica scoffed, though she was laughing. " _Elderly?_ I am only two years older than you, Margarita!"

"Hey, I just called you wise, you should take it as a compliment! And don't call me 'Margarita'!"

"You just called me old, all is fair game!"

Just as Peggy opened her mouth to bite back, they both noticed the curious stares they were staring to get. Angelica could already see the whispering, and so she swiftly led Peggy to the edge of the parlor very quickly, a small distance away from the gaggle of socialites. The last thing they needed were rumors that the Schuyler sisters had gotten terribly drunk on their sister's wedding night out of jealousy, or some other far-fetched story. 

Both sisters quickly composed themselves and let out sighs of relief when they had made it. After a moment, Angelica grinned. "So, John Laurens? Really?"

Peggy blushed. "Well, I mean, we met at the ball a few weeks ago and he's just so handsome and kind and... "

Not too long after Peggy had rattled off to Angelica every single possible detail known to Earth about John Laurens, Angelica watched as Alexander and Eliza waltzed across the center of the parlor. Lord knows if Angelica would ever honestly get over Alexander. What Angelica did know was that she was truly happy about Alexander and Eliza. She felt no animosity towards either of them at all; Quite the opposite, in fact. She knew that she'd always love them no matter what, and that they'd always be there for her.

And for now, that was just enough for Angelica.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've always headcannoned that in the musical Peggy knew about how Angelica loved Alexander, and I wanted to write a little something about that. Let me know how I did!


End file.
